The use of vouchers containing discounts or other offers are a fundamental tool merchants use to incentivize consumers to purchase their products. However, to prevent abuse of vouchers, merchants need to verify that a voucher is valid, including determining whether the voucher has been previously redeemed. Current systems utilize online verification or voice response telephonic verification-based systems. For online verification, the merchant must have access to the Internet at every point of sale (POS) terminal. This requirement places an unnecessary limitation on the flexibility merchants can utilize in where and how they process payment transactions. Telephonic transactions require the merchant to call a central location, interact via voice or keypad, and hold on the phone while waiting for verification. This process creates an unnecessary hindrance in the merchant's ability to engage their customers during the payment transaction. Accordingly, there is a need for a voucher verification system that does not require investment in specialized equipment and that allows merchants to complete the overall payment transaction with minimum service disruption.